fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atossa Cassandane
Atossa Cassandane (カッサンデーンアトッサ, Kassandeen Atossa) is a veteran Mage and Demon-Human Hybrid currently residing within Hyakki Yagyō. It is rumored she was among the original 100 demons called to Nurarihyon's side when he commenced with his bloodbath, having taken an interest in the young hybrid's wrath. Serving as their call to order, she has subsequently earned the epithet Timekeeper for her particular magic and her youthful immortality, something that is maintained through unknown methods. Nevertheless, she has made a name for herself as an excellent swordswoman within the guild, carving out a reputation for slaughtering adversaries with disturbing ease; one that is only surpassed by the guildmaster and the generals themselves. Though outside of battle she remains a recluse, preferring not to associate with her guild mates unless it is absolutely necessary, such as calling to order a meeting for strategizing purposes. Despite this cold demeanor, her loyalty to the guild remains unquestioned as she rises through its ranks, the S-Class designation square in her sights while she observes this world Nura is keen on developing. Appearance Personality Due diligence is perhaps the key when discussing the primary facet of Atossa's personality. As a consequence of her hybrid heritage, she had to work harder to achieve her current standing in the world, having earned the distrust of both her human and demon counterparts because of her opposing lineages. Thus Ato had it drilled into her that it would be better to apply her efforts to honing the abilities granted to her by birth and compiling additional skills over time. As luck would have it, she had inherited a powerful life force from her demon ancestry that gave her veritable immortality, allowing for centuries of skills to be added to her repertoire. Though all that time only served to fuel her pessimism as she watched humans continue to belittle and try to destroy each other, sometimes to no avail. Nevertheless, the notion of talk became a cheap concept for her, and only action could serve as the method for gaining respect. Resulting in Atossa becoming a recluse of sorts as she withdrew from two societies that refused to let her in. Those who tried to interact with her swiftly met the end of her sword, earning her the alias Demon Swordswoman, and perpetuating ire for the woman who had decided to scorn the world that rejected her. However, she soon became in danger of retaining this mindset for the rest of her days, something made worse by Atossa's indefinite existence. The only thing that would stop her was perhaps the end of time itself after all. Though this changed when she met a certain individual. Sensing his hybrid heritage, she found his anger fascinating, one that she could relate to. And that night of destruction he caused where thousands of people were butchered by his parade of demons was perhaps one of the best of her life. It allowed her to blow off steam in the only way imaginable for the hurt she contained: murder. Not just humans though, as more than a few demons succumbed to "friendly fire". What matter though was her refusal to stop; any that had the misfortune of crossing her path on that day soon become another victim of her blades. Itsuki was the ultimate reason for her remaining with the guild instead of remaining a loner: such was her interest in the young man's path. Nevertheless, her hatred for both kinds remains unabated, despite toning it down for the sake of maintaining a tenuous peace. Though Atossa will be more than happy to accommodate fools that decide to provoke her. Such is her nature as a recluse and keeper of the ranks. Nevertheless, she has established some alliances in lieu of her standoffish demeanor, earning their respect largely for her similarity to the latter and a work ethic that captured the imagination of the former. It was generally enough to break even Ato out of her hermit shell. History Much of the woman's history remains an enigma, as Atossa refuses to elaborate beyond the point of having a demon mother and a human father. Occasionally those close to her will learn that her origins lie with in a small village buried in the depths of Neo Arcadia's low country, an area where cohabiting between demons and humans was not uncommon. Though such a bubble was terrible preparation for the real world, as she found out once venturing beyond her town's borders, her parents warnings falling on deaf ears, and turning a vibrant and inquisitive child into a pessimistic and hermit-like individual. The outside lands proved to much harsher than expected, and was likely beyond even her parents imaginations. Nevertheless, Atossa strove to survive despite the country's best efforts to cast her aside into anonymity, and failing that, put an end to her permanently. All of this would be locked away in the now 300 year old's heart, remaining even hidden from her closest confidants as she sorted through what had become her life. Nevertheless, she rediscovered purpose upon feeling and answering the wrath of Nurarihyon, becoming one of the initial horde of 100 demons, earning her place as a feared combatant for placing among the top in the slaughter count. Only the generals and Nura himself had encapsulated greater murder. One could call it the result of having centuries of disdain for Earthland's inhabitants, more willing to participate in their end than begin relations. At the very least, Ato was "blowing off steam". That Nura was a fellow hybrid provided her with further intrigue. Yet even this wasn't enough to hold her to the guild the latter envisioned. Only with significant persuasion would Atossa reluctantly join the fold, though she displayed no interest in actively collaborating with her fellow guild mates, seeing them as the reason why she was thrust from this world, simply apart of the problem that had isolated her all those years ago. For despite 300 years of existence, the little girl from all that time ago was stilling hurting from the rejection of various individuals, who only saw her for the side that was their antagonizer rather than as an person looking to understand and interact with the world at large. Thus she retained her hermit habits, though in much closer quarters due to being elected as Timekeeper because of her spatial mastery; it was but quick work for her to develop a subset ability allowing for interconnectivity after all. Despite having this post however, she still retains a powerful seclusion, preferring the company of Chimatsuri over fellow members. Atossa herself as stated that she has no interest in becoming a general, content with the understated S-Class designation for the purpose of surprise. Equipment Chimatsuri (血祭り, Chimatsuri; lit. "Bloodbath"): For Atossa, this weapon is an old friend, one that she has been with through the thick and thin. The weapons themselves were given to her as commission after completing a mission for a blacksmith, one who noted that the girl needed something to defend herself with while holding on to what little humanity she had left. So he crafted the twin blades exclusively for her. The weapons themselves are a lightweight aluminum steel mix, created for the purpose of durability while remaining maneuverable given Atossa's dynamic fighting style. They are considered katanas because of their design, though their weight would place the in a wakizashi class, a quirk that Atossa makes note of on a regular basis. The blades are quite simple in decoration, one possessing a black and red finish with a contrasting gold and black hilt, while the other retains its steel hue and a midnight hilt. Perhaps her greatest satisfaction with these weapons are their deadly sharpness, capable of slicing through all manners of weaponry and individuals, bypassing defenses that would normally break these types of hardware. In particular, they possess magic resistance that allows her to cut through magic attacks, specifically those of the elemental variety, giving her a useful offensive/defensive attribute. Some estimate that the weaponry can cut through space itself, allowing for slashes to be made on a micro level that could cause a tremendous amount of damage to those with the misfortune of encountering the blade. Atossa astutely named these swords Chimatsuri, noting they're meant for shedding blood; ironic given the blacksmith's intentions. Physical & Magical Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Ways of Combat Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Among her repertoire of acquired skills, this is perhaps where Atossa's prodigy hood lies. She boasts immense aptitude for the sword, having learned this asset before even her magic manifested for the first time. Among her abilities is dual-handed usage. For Ato, this means the ability to use two swords with equal skill, to the point of mimicking ambidextrous individuals. This doesn't change when she decides to switch sword types, such as holding a broadsword in one hand and a cadaver in the other, having adapted to point where she can adjust her balance and grip during incredibly short intervals, allowing her to defend against opponents while changing weapons, while addressing perhaps the critical weakness of non-ambidextrous individuals who go on either the attack or defense. Alongside this is a knack for compiling various sword styles that are reserved for specific types of bladed weapons, such as Iaido which is normally meant for katanas and wakizashi. This in part stems from experience gained over her 300+ timeline alongside an innate capacity for the sword arts. Perhaps more impressive is her proclivity with using specific weaponry arts through other weaponry, such as substituting a longsword for the utilization of Iaidō. Her skills are such that using fast and finesse based techniques with heavy and/or weaponry is of little inconvenience to her. The most notable example coming when she used a sword similar to Dimaria's to bisect an unsuspecting individual, leaving them to wallow in self-pity as they fell to the ground in pieces. Occasionally, she will supplement her swordplay with her teleportation faculties in order to add an element of surprise. Furthering the advantage she holds over the opponent. In terms of specific sword maneuvers she is capable of, they range from basic to rather complex, with Atossa using all of them in a randomized order for the purpose of preventing patterns from developing. Among those is the with which she can attack from both her behind and her front, maneuvering her grip with incredible ease and dexterity to disarm opponents. When combined with her second sword hand, she can cover all 360 degrees while potentially extending it to 540 because of overlap. Though even with one hand she is more than capable of covering a 270-300 degree radius, using other extremities to cover the opening that a one-handed fight generates. More importantly, she create movements independent of each other, allowing her to attack various individuals in tandem while preventing wasted energy, further improving her efficiency in combat. Ato rarely resorts to more than two swords in combat, though she has hinted that she can use more if the situation calls for it, adopting a multi-handed if unorthodox style similar to that of a juggler. Though she is very effective with this type, easily overwhelming scores of opponents with slashes coming from various angles at any moment in time. Occasionally, she may wedge her sword into a part of an opponent to temporarily incapacitate them, allowing her to deal a crippling blow before wringing her sword free. As an extension of her bisection abilities, she has shown incredible body control, allowing for the appropriate amount of force and strength to be generated whenever cutting an individual, never wasting a single motion as she turns one cut into several hundred. This is due to being an extensive practitioner of "perpetual motion", the idea of using her momentum from prior attacks or defenses to generate the next movement. Ever the stickler however, Ato has practiced it to the point where she can change each subsequent action while maintaining her momentum, a key to preserving her unpredictability in combat. However, this is not just reserved for her own momentum, as Atossa has shown the ability to utilize her opponent's momentum under the same principles. This includes converting her own momentum into force in order to properly counter an opponents attack or defense, before increasing it to the critical zenith of overriding the adversary, using their subsequent collapse as added fuel for her own activity. She sometimes uses the attribute to blunt powerful attacks whether they are physical or magical in origin, a capacity boosted by her weapon's resistance to magic. This can result in her being thrown backwards should the spell override her basic principles, but she often compensates for this with a surprising acrobatic prowess, managing a handstand while recovering for subsequent frontal or side attack, depending on her mood at that time. Her prowess is such that she can piggyback a foe before extending into a cartwheel and slicing them from head to toe before emulating that on the next individual, reducing the opposing to a jungle gym as she tears them all apart, capitalizing upon their surprise to please her own desire for rapture. *'Keen Observation': Open thy eyes and see. That is a lesson that Atossa learned a couple centuries ago from a wise man, and one that she has integrated into her existence since... Iaidō (居合道, Iaidō): *'Dualism Method': Magical Attributes Potent Magical Power: Originally possessing an aura that was a warm gold, the repeated rejection of the world combined with the maturing of her demon roots altered the magic into the darkest ink. A midnight hue that now reflects her disgust for the current world order and complete apathy for other individuals well-being. The strength of her magic aura is such that even without manifestation it can be felt for several kilometers around. Such a presence is only strengthened when Atossa makes her reserves visible, overwhelming nearby mages with relative ease due to its vigor and immensity. Only a select few have shown themselves capable of weathering its infliction. A secondary effect of her magic manifestation is the effect it has on opponents. Having relived her own disappointment to the point of it developing into wrath, Atossa developed the ability to impart her emotions on opponents both passively and actively. Living and breathing such negative feelings reached the point where just her presence can turn the atmosphere of a room toxic within seconds. Though she usually restrains it for the purpose of keeping the peace. However, when letting it free from buildup, she is shown to passively influence mutiny and general chaos within the adversaries, allowing them to begin destroying themselves without her ever lifting a finger. For this attribute alone Ato has become a valuable asset on the battlefield for her guild. *'Second Origin Activation': As expected of one who has a long, unending life ahead of her, Atossa managed to learn the secret behind accessing her second origin, one that takes her abnormally high magic power to yet another level. When this is activated, her negative emotions of wrath, despair, apathy gain sentience, using the monumental magic boost to derive a physical form. Like Atossa, they too possess the ability to influence their opponent(s) sentiment, for the purpose of creating distractions and disorganization that they or their allies can capitalize upon. In particular, because they are a specific pathos incarnate, they actively change the opponents mindset through physical contact, making such an approach to defeating them off-limits. Only the strong of heart or those who possess the specific negative emotion channeled by that being can potentially override this function, allowing them to tear apart the emotion at its base. Because they are an extension of Atossa's being, she can imbue them with specific attributes that she possesses, such as her various magic types or learned skills, allowing her to bring them to a level comparable to her own, making them feared combatants in their own right. Master Magic Sensor: Spatial Magic Spatial Magic (空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō): *'Call to Order' (採決, Saiketsu): *'Teleportation' (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): *'Ken'nan' (剣難, Ken'nan):